The promise
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Ne kleine Songfic, wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, lest XD


The promise  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers gehört nicht mir und der Song ‚the promise' gehört ebenfalls nicht mir, ich verdiene auch kein Geld hierfür.  
  
Warnings: OOC, etwas verwirrend  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~+~  
  
Es war Nacht.   
  
Keine klaren Nacht. Eine bewölkte Nacht. Man sah weder Mond noch Sterne. Friedlich schlummernd lagen die Bewohner eines kleinen Vorortes Seiruun in ihren Betten und schliefen. Alle bis auf eine junge Frau, die unruhig in ihrer Wohnung umherlief. Sie packte einige Sachen zusammen und verlies dann das Haus. Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf die Türe abzuschließen, denn sie hatte nicht vor wieder zu kommen.  
  
~+~  
  
On behalf of her love  
  
She no longer sleeps  
  
Life no longer had meaning  
  
Nothing to make her stay  
  
She sold her soul away  
  
~+~  
  
Zwei Gestalten klammerten sich aneinander, wie zwei Ertrinkende. Zwei Liebende. Ein Mann, eine Frau.  
  
Weitere Gestalten tauchten auf. Sagten etwas. Es ist nicht von Bedeutung.   
  
Von Bedeutung werden die weiteren Aktionen der hinzugetretenen Gestalten.  
  
Sie griffen die Liebende an.   
  
Die eine Gestalt fing alles ab.   
  
Ruft der anderen zu, dass sie sich retten soll. Sich keine sorgen machen soll. Diese glaubte es.  
  
Und rannte.  
  
~+~  
  
I held you tight to me  
  
But you slipped away  
  
You promised to return to me  
  
And I believed, I believed  
  
~+~  
  
Doch derjenige, der das Versprechen gegeben hat zurückzukommen, blieb weg. Er kam nicht. Nie wieder. Er war tot. Die Frau brach zusammen. Weinte. Weinte bittere Tränen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Bis die Tränen versiegt waren. Und doch verschwand die Leere des Verlustes, der Schmerz des Verlustes nicht. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie wollte ihrem Geliebten folgen, aber nicht ehe sie ihn gerächt hatte.  
  
~+~  
  
After the night he died  
  
I wept my tears until they dried  
  
But the pain stayed the same  
  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
  
I'll make them bleed at my feet  
  
~+~  
  
Und genau diese Frau, die ihren Geliebten verloren hatte, kehrte nun dem Dorf in dem sie wohnte den Rücken. Mit dem was sie vorhatte würde sie auch ihrer Familie, ihren Clan den Rücken kehren. Nein, viel schlimmer, sie würde sie verraten.   
  
Als ob das von Bedeutung war. Ihr Clan hatte sie schließlich auch verraten. Es war doch nur gerecht. Ein heißeres Lachen entrang ihrer Kehle. Gerecht. Gerechtigkeit. So etwas gab es nicht. Wie konnte sie jemals so dumm sein und daran glauben?   
  
~+~  
  
I held you tight to me  
  
But you slipped away  
  
You promised to return to me  
  
And I believed, I believed  
  
~+~  
  
Sie war am Ziel angekommen. Leise trat sie in den Feuerdrachentempel. Zielstrebig huschte sie durch das Labyrinth der Gänge. Vor einer großen Türe blieb sie stehen und öffnete sie. Schritt hinein. Sie nahm einen Stab mit einem blutroten Stein auf der Spitze zur Hand und richtete ihn auf den schlafenden Drachen. Ein rotes Licht breitete sich aus, verschwand dann wieder, ohne sichtlichen Schaden angestellt zu haben.   
  
Die Frau holte einen Dolch hervor. Einen magischen Dolch. Dann schritt sie auf den Drachen zu und mit einer fuhr mit einer schnellen Bewegung über einen der Flügel. Zurück blieb ein rotes Rinnsaal, das langsam zu Boden floss. Der Drache wachte auf. Als er die Frau bemerkte schnappte er entsetzt nach Luft. Diese grinste nur. „Sei ruhig... und sie mich an!" befahl die Frau in kaltem Ton. Der Drache wollte sich bewegen, doch es ging nicht. „Ich habe schon dafür gesorgt, dass du dich nicht rühren kannst!" meinte Filia. Dann setzte sie den Dolch an seiner Kehle an. „Sieh mich an" befahl sie noch mal und führte den tödlichen Streich aus.   
  
Die Augen des Drachen weiteten sich in Schmerzen, Blut spritzte, spitzte auf die weiße Kleidung der Frau. Diese schien das nicht besonders zu interessieren. „Filia, warum?" hauchte der Drache. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Seine Augen wurden, leer, leblos. Er war tot. Die Frau setzte nun den Dolch über ihrem Herzen an und stach zu. Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Lief in unzähligen Bahnen über das weiße Kleid. Hinterließ rote Streifen.   
  
Alles wurde in silbernes Licht getaucht. Der Mond war hervorgekommen. Die Frau lächelte.  
  
Sie sackte zusammen und blieb bewegungslos liegen.   
  
Sie war tot.   
  
~+~  
  
Sometimes I wonder   
  
Could I have known their true intentions?  
  
As the pain stayed the same  
  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
  
One by one they were surprised  
  
~+~  
  
Oki, also ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist... . Diese Idee war einfach in meinem Kopf und ich musste sie umsetzten. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu verwirrend und ihr habt alle Personen erraten XD  
  
Bis irgendwann  
  
Noemi 


End file.
